


Burning Buildings

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, character death not who you think, hello time for pain, lol lol lol have some keith angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Keith knew was the fire and the screaming before it all went black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Buildings

Hell was cold.

It was a cold day, with a light crunch of frost and snow on the grass. Keith laughed as he played with his dog, the big fluffy golden thing barking as he tossed a stick. Inside, his parents were warming up by the fire, gently declining his requests to come play too. 

All of a sudden, his dog froze, head up, nostrils flared. Keith tilted his head and turned to look at what they were looking at.

His house was on fire.

"Mom! Dad!" Keith shrieked, running towards his house without a second thought. A blast of warm air hit his face and he could hear screaming from inside. Tears ran down his face. 

There was a roar and the house collasped in on itself, and the porch roof above where Keith was standing started to fall.

There was a loud noise like thunder, and the brief sensation of falling. All Keith knew was the fire and the screaming before it all went black.

\---

"-gas fire. Once it got out of control, there was an explosion." Someone was saying. "It's truly a miracle that-"

Keith groaned and blinked his eyes open to see two people hovering over him having a conversation. One, a woman in a white coat, beamed at him. "Hello, Keith. It's good to see you awake."

"What... where am I? How do you know my name?" Keith tried to sit up and pain shot through his head, and his arm was hooked up to an IV. He shivered in the cold room.

"You're in the hospital." She said gently. "And your name was on your medical records. Also, I worked with your father."

"My father... where is he? And my mom?" 

She bit her lip. "He... didn't escape the explosion. And your mother is on severe life support."

Keith's world scrambled to a halt. "No." 

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am."

"My mom." Keith grasped at his remaining string. "I need to see her-"

"You have a severe concussion and are dealing with intense strees and trauma you can't just-"

"What about my dog? Big golden retriever-"

"He..." Keith paused to listen to her. "He was dragging you out of the debris. Your injuries would have been a lot worse if he hadn't. But he got burned and didn't survive his injuries. He was with you to the end. Right by your side."

Keith started to sob. "My mom's still alive though, right? You won't let her die too, right? Please promise you won't let her die."

"I promise."

Never make a promise to a child if you couldn't keep it.

\---

He was standing by his mothers bed a week later at 7:14 on a Christmas Morning. They hadn't seen any brain activity, the only thing keeping her alive was the machines, and Keith was her only remaining kin.

It was snowing outside as slow tears slipped down his cheeks in that cold hospital room. He talked to her as if she could hear. He talked to her as if she were here.

It was 3:49 on Christmas Day when he spoke through tears to give the okay to pull the plug.

Hell was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I needed this out of my system because i cant ACTUALLY WRITE ANYTHING /LONG/


End file.
